I'm sorry
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: Ayumi Shinozaki is a girl who lived happily with her long time boyfriend Yoshiki Kishinuma. But what if one day she did something terrible, horrific, gory that she hid for 6 months? ONE SHOT!


HEY! Welcome to Weird Bunny's Story galore! Take a seat please! As I read this new story!

As always I own nothing but plot and story.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry<p>

Ayumi scrolled up and down the dating website sighing as her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. She suddenly stopped at a username.

'WE GUARANTEE YOU WILL BE SATISFIED!'

XxOreoxX

**Yoknight0165**

Oaktreeme

shutthetoiletup

Ayumi instantly clicked on the username feeling as if she was forced to.

AyuShino:Hey!

Yoknight0165: Hi stranger.

AyuShino: XD

They chatted and chatted for hours. Ayumi giggled looking up.

12:41 am

Ayumi's eyes widened in shock, she's never stayed up this late.

AyuShino: Hey Stranger it's getting late. I'll chat with you tomorrow!

Yoknight0165: lol kk! Goodnight.

Ayumi closed the laptop, placed it gently on the table as she quickly fell asleep. They started chatting for a week now.

AyuShino: Sup

YoKnight0165: Sup

AyuShino: So did you hear about the kitten that can glow in the dark?

YoKnight0165: Our country is so weird! Thats what I love about it.

AyuShino: Yeah

Ayumi looked up feeling her eyes grow heavy

1:24 am

AyuShino: GTG! Byee!

YoKnight: Bye

Ayumi did the same routine, close laptop, set it on the table, then go to sleep.

*Dream*

Ayumi woke up in the dream hearing plates falling. Ayumi stood up grabbing the knife near her table, investigating. There stood a bleach blonde man.

"Miss me Ayumi?" The man asked. The man's entire body was covered in gore as he, in one swift move, ripped his shirt off revealing stab wounds. The man picked up a knife nearby, walking towards her, his devilish grin grew wider and wider.

"Miss me?" The man asked one more time before stabbing her.

*Dream ends*

Ayumi sat up panting for air as she placed her hand in her chest.

"It was just a dream." Ayumi whispered looking around as she regained her posture. Ayumi looked up at the clock in her room.

7:38 am

Ayumi got up and did her normal morning routine, get up, wash face, change, eat and leave. Ayumi went to get groceries thanking the skies for her three-day holiday. She grabbed the items on her list, she looked around searching for the last item till she finall found it, she walked towards it grabbing it off the shelf before hearing a whisper.

'_Why Ayumi Why?' _

The familiar whisper asked. Ayumi's eyes went wide as she slowly turned around, luckily there was no one behind her. She panted for air as she started having a panick attack. People ran up to help her, till there was a crowd circling her. She ignored the crowd grabbing her things before running away. Ayumi dropped her yens on the counter, paying for the food, luckily it was the exact price she needed to pay. Ayumi quickly grabbed some plastic bags as she filled them up with her food. Ayumi grabbed the bags and sprinted out of the store. She sprinted towards her sister's house, banging on the door. Hinoe answered, Hinoe felt weight suddenly on her. She looked down to see her crying sister.

"Whats wrong Ayumi?" Hinoe asked. Ayumi looked up to see Hinoe missing an eyes as she spat blood out. Ayumi shrieked backing away. Hinoe walked towards her.

"Ayumi its me Hinoe! See I'm not missing an eye or anything!" Hinoe yelled as Ayumi ran away from her house. Ayumi sprinted towards her apartment throwing the bags full of food at the table. She ran towards her bedroom grabbing the laptop. Ayumi quickly went on the dating website.

AyuShino: Hey! _2 minutes ago_

Ayumi waited impatiently.

YoKnight0165: Hey!

Ayumi sighed in relief seeing him reply.

AyuShino: Hey..um wanna do facecam now?

YoKnight: Sure!

Ayumi quickly fixed herself up feeling nervous. She accepted the facecam request. All she saw was her apartment, her kitchen, her living room. A few minutes late a girl came in holding a knife, she found it odd that the girl looked exactly like her. A bleach blonde man came in with a suitcase in one hand. the girl hid the knife behind her back.

"Bye Ayumi." The bleach blonde man said before turning around and sighing. Ayumi covered her mouth hearing her name in the laptop, till it hit her, it was the day when Yoshiki and her broke up. The girl which is Ayumi, stabbed Yoshiki in the back, Yoshiki fell to the ground, he looked up at her. Ayumi took the knife off of his back.

"A-AA-Y-Y" Yoshiki whispered stuttering.

"Goodnight jerk." Ayumi said before stabbing him in the neck. Yoshiki started spitting blood out as he gasped for air. It took a few minutes till he actually died. Ayumi turned him around with a challenge, once she successfully turned him she started stabbing him in the chest, abdomen and belly. Ayumi washed the knife and took Yoshiki's hand. She dropped his hand and the knife before running off to get her gloved. She lifted his hand up and made him hold the knife as she dragged him. Ayumi came back a few hours later, she looked at the screen covered in blood before turning the laptop off.

Ayumi closed the laptop before running off to take a shower. Ayumi walked into the shower hoping to clear her mind off, but the memory kept replaying in her head, over and over again. She turnedthe shower off, dried herself off before putting her clean clothes on. Ayumi walke dtowards the kitchen making herself tea. Ayumi dropped the tea bag as she heard the words...

"Why Ayumi?"

Ayumi grabbed her head running towards her bedroom. Ayumi pulled Yoshiki's corpse from under her bed, she slid down the wall before dialling 119. Ayumi sobbed as tears streamed down her face. She waited till she heard a lady's voice.

"I murdered my boyfriend." Ayumi said before the lady could say anything.

"Eh-er why ma'am?" The lady asked.

"'Cause he was going to leave me." Ayumi answered in-between sobs.

"I'm going have to ask you to calm down ma'am, please tell me your address." The lady asked politely.

* * *

><p>The end. So how was the story? Lol I'm probably going to get reviews like "WTF?!"<p> 


End file.
